Type 2 immune responses are characterized by the development of T helper type 2 (TH2) cells, interleukin (IL)-4, -5, -9 and -13 expression, basophil and mast cell responses and increased IgE production. Type 2 cytokine-mediated inflammation promotes the development of protective immunity to parasites (e.g., helminth parasites), but is also responsible for the pathology associated with allergies and asthma (Gause, et al., Nat Rev Immunol 13, 607-614 (2013); Allen, et al., Nat Rev Immunol 11, 375-388 (2011); Anthony, et al., Nat Rev Immunol 7, 975-987 (2007); Allen, et al., Semin Immunol 26, 329-340 (2014); Pulendran, et al., Science 337, 431-435 (2012)). Helminth parasites infect an estimated 2 billion people worldwide and result in abdominal pain, anemia, impaired cognitive ability, retarded growth and exert enormous economic burdens on heavily infected areas (Gause, et al., Nat Rev Immunol 13, 607-614 (2013); Allen, et al., Nat Rev Immunol 11, 375-388 (2011)). Allergic diseases have risen to epidemic proportions in developed areas of the world and it is now estimated that 30-40% of the global population suffer from one or more allergic diseases including atopic dermatitis, asthma and food allergies (Pawankar, et al., WAO White Book on Allergy 2011-2012: Executive Summary. World Allergy Organization (2012)). Current therapeutic strategies to treat helminth infections and their associated morbidities are limited by the rate of reinfection and the increased prevalence of drug resistant parasites (Jia, et al., PLoS Negl Trop Dis 6, e1621 (2012); Geerts, et al., Clin Microbiol Rev 13, 207-222 (2000)). Similarly, there are limited treatment options for patients suffering from chronic allergic inflammation and many of them have significant side effects (Bauer, et al., J Allergy Clin Immunol 135, 312-323 (2015)). Therefore, it is essential that a better understanding of the immune events that promote type 2 responses is obtained in order to aid in the development of new strategies to treat associated diseases, such as parasite infections (e.g., helminth infections) and allergic inflammation (Pulendran, et al., Science 337, 431-435 (2012); Bauer, et al., J Allergy Clin Immunol 135, 312-323 (2015)). Improved treatment options are also needed.